Female Dragon Slayers
by Aino Yuy
Summary: Dilandau’s not about to let a couple of girls hinder his army of Dragon Slayers. So when Minako, Ami, Makoto, and Rei are sent by Setsuna to join the Zaibach Empire, things are about to get pretty ugly. [Hiatus]
1. New Recruits for the Red General

Title: Female Dragon Slayers  
  
Author: Aino Yuy aka Usagi-hater  
  
Disclaimer: The anime show, Escaflowne and Sailor Moon do not belong to me. Escaflowne belongs to some other company while Sailor Moon belongs to... some other company (-_-'').  
  
Author Notes: I got the idea of making an Escaflowne/Sailor Moon crossover fic from some of my friends on ff.net. "Venus of Love" and "Sadie Joyce - Myst Lady."  
  
Both did a/are doing a marvelous job on their SM/Esca xover(s). Read them. Trust me, you'll like them. Anyway this is my first Escaflowne/Sailor Moon crossover so give me some slack.  
  
.*.*.*.*.*.  
  
Chapter 1: New Recruits for the Red General  
  
A tall girl with bronzed brown hair held in a high ponytail looked up in the sky. The view showed a gigantic black flying fortress in the setting sun. It was high above the girl as she studied it.  
  
"We finally arrived" a feminine voice spoke beside her.  
  
The brunette turned to face the speaker. She had shoulder-length blue hair with knowledge glimmering in her dark blue eyes. Her light blue cloak wrapped around her slim body, the hood off.  
  
The brunette smiled. "Sure it has was a long journey, but nothing we couldn't handle." She said giving her a wink.  
  
Ami nodded at Makoto's respond. She wasn't surprise that her tall friend was like this. Makoto always did look at the good side of things all the time. Even if the journey was long and hard.  
  
"It's not the way I imagined it to look like." A third voice observed. She took off her light yellow hood and looked up at the floating base.  
  
When taking her hood off, she revealed long blond hair held in a red bow. Her bright sapphire eyes turned to the fourth girl beside her.  
  
Like her companions, she wore a light red cloak, hood still covering her face. Her dark lavender eyes were the only thing that was seen, with small strand of her dark purple bangs covering the top of her eyes.  
  
"It's better then nothing Minako. We should at least find something worthwhile here." She answered the blonde.  
  
"Rei's right. After all, Setsuna did tell us this was the best army on Gaea." Makoto added.  
  
Minako beamed at her friends. "Right. So, let's say we head up there and check the inside." She suggested, putting on her hood again and covering her mouth and nose. She now wore her cloak like Rei's.  
  
"Who knows, maybe there might be some cute guys." Makoto grinned while doing the same thing as her friend and covered her mouth and nose.  
  
Ami did the same until all four of the girl wore the same style. Rei held out a gun from inside her cloak had aimed it at the base. Pulling the trigger, a long sturdy cord shot out from the gun point and flew towards a tower of the base. The tip of the cord wrapped itself around the top loom, still keeping a strong grip. The other three did the same until all four were ready.  
  
"Let's go girls." Minako said while pressed a small button on the top of her gun. It lifted her off the ground as the cords rapidly went back into the gun like a tape measure.  
  
.*.*.*.*.*.  
  
Folken sat in his chamber, studying the papers in his hand. He had a solemn expression glued to his face as his red eyes went this way and that on the document.  
  
"Setsuna, Setsuna, Setsuna... the things I do for you." he muttered as he placed the papers down on his desk. He rubbed his eyes with his hand, surly expressing exhaustion.  
  
The papers contained biographies on four new recruits to join the Zaibach Empire. There was a letter from his very close 'friend', Setsuna Meioh. She wrote asking if he could take the four girls in his care and have them fight for Zaibach.  
  
"Doesn't she know that there are no girls in this base? The boys will whip their ass in no time." Folken said while picking the four pictures of each girl.  
  
He began to read some of the information on the biographies when a loud "BOOM!!!" rang in his ears. The room shook, making the wineglass on the table nearby rattle. He looked up from his work.  
  
Sighing loudly he got up and pulled his cap on. "I take it they have arrived."  
  
.*.*.*.*.*.  
  
"AHH!!" Dellet yelled when rolling of his bed. He rubbed his forehead where he had landed and let out a small groan.  
  
His two other roommates also lost their balance. The shacking of the fortress was strong and long enough to make any man collapse.  
  
"What's happening?!" Guimel asked Miguel, who was nearby, on his hands and knees. He had just entered the room after having a long workout in the training room.  
  
"How would I know?" Miguel asked in harsh tone as he got up. He had also just arrived into the room after going to the cafeteria to get a bite to eat.  
  
The three Dragon Slayers' door soon burst open as Gatty, the second in command of the Dragon Slayer's army, dashed in. He had his blue armor on and his sword in his hand.  
  
"Get up! I think we're being under attack!!" The light brown haired boy yelled as he helped Guimel up.  
  
"Put your armors on and get your ass out there! We need to protect the base at all cause until Lord Dilandau gets back!" he added before dashing out of the room.  
  
Lord Dilandau was one of the top generals in the Zaibach Empire and the leader of the Dragon Slayers. He was known as the best swordsmen in the Empire and one of the meanest.  
  
The red general had gone to a meeting the day before and planned to arrive back the next day today. Gatty had received the order to keep the Dragon Slayers in shape until he returned.  
  
While Guimel, Miguel, and Dellet placed their blue armors over their under shirt and pants, a couple of other young Dragon Slayers ran past their room. Soon after, the three were out the door and ready to fight the enemy.  
  
.*.*.*.*.*.  
  
"That went well..." Ami commented as she looked at the big gap on the wall.  
  
Rei had thrown a small bomb at the barricade to let them in. The fortress quivered with the big force while a huge opening to a room on the fortress appeared after the smoke.  
  
"Hey, at least it worked." Makoto said in her cheerful voice. She kicked herself off the wall and swung towards the opening, the others behind her heel.  
  
Pressing a second small button to have the cords let lose its grip, the four soldiers landed with ease at the same time on the marble floor.  
  
"Hmm... it could be a bit brighter." Rei surveyed while pulling down her hood.  
  
The room they landed in looked like a small meeting room. The room was partly empty except for the rectangle table and the chairs. The chandelier on the ceiling let out very dim rays of light from the light bulbs.  
  
Ami turned to see a picture of a man on the wall. "I take it that's Lord Folken Setsuna told us about."  
  
"Hey, he's kinda cute. That is if you past for the older mature looking kind of guy." Makoto commented.  
  
Minako was going to say something when hearing a rush of feet heading their way. Soon enough, the tall wooden door slammed open. A group of men and teen boys stood at the door frame, swords in hand. Seeing the eagerness in their eyes to fight, the girls took their blades out of its sheath and stood in a fighting position.  
  
"My, is this a way to treat a lady?" Minako asked sarcastically to the group of soldiers.  
  
"My guest this is their welcome committee. And this is their way of greeting people." Makoto suggested, with a grin on her face. She was very eager to fight as well.  
  
"Well, since they put their effort into doing all this for us, why don't we thank them in our special way?" Ami said.  
  
"Why don't we" Rei smirked.  
  
The soldiers were indeed surprise to see four girls in their base. When hearing the explosion earlier, they thought they were being attacked. No matter though, even if they were girls they had strict orders from the generals to impression them or kill them.  
  
"Charge!!!" Gatty ordered while raising his sword towards their target. The soldier behind him went in for the taking.  
  
Shortly after, the room was filled with clashing of swords and yelling. Each soldier attacked each girl. But for some reason, they were not able to get a hold of them.  
  
The four girls were blocking every move the soldiers assaulted. But the four females were also in the same situation. Their assaulters were also blocking every move they landed.  
  
"See Minako, what did I tell you? Isn't this worthwhile?" Rei asked her blonde friend as she pushed away one soldier that was charging at her.  
  
"Yeah, I wasn't expecting a good match like this. And on the first day too!" Minako called back as she swung her sword at one of the soldiers, making them lose their sword. But he then pulled out a second sword that was in it sheath, dangling on his right side.  
  
And so they fought for minutes and minutes. But no one had a clue that one of the top generals was watching the scene.  
  
"Hmm... I'll have to tell Dilandau that he needs to train his men a bit more." Folken stated when seeing Miguel fall when Ami tripped him.  
  
"And I'll have to train mine as well" the tall man added when Makoto dropped her sword and landed a punch into one of the older soldiers face.  
  
Sighing, Folken figured it was time to stop this worthless mingling. He stepped into the room and waited for them to detect him. Fortunately, Ami noticed him right away and turn to face the tall general. The others soon followed Ami's stare and looked at Folken. At once the soldiers fell to their knees.  
  
"Leave me alone with these young ladies." Folken ordered his men and the Dragon Slayers as they stood.  
  
Gatty looked confused at this command but still followed orders. He placed his sword back in its sheath and walked away with the other soldiers.  
  
Dellet gave a quick glare at the four girls before leaving. Makoto saw him and winked. She had punched him in the jaws real hard and had caused blood to occur. He sneered before he was out of sight.  
  
"Welcome. My name is Folken. I presume you are the young ladies Setsuna informed me about."  
  
When hearing their friend's name, the four girls placed their sword back into its sheath and bowed in unity. When standing up straight, Rei spoke with out hesitation.  
  
"I was beginning to wonder if we got the wrong fortress. It sure took you a while to arrive." Rei complained as Folken turned towards the door.  
  
He motion for them to follow him without saying a word. The girls first glanced at each other before doing so. They remained silent till Folken led them into his chamber and took a seat in his chair. He ruffled through the papers until he found the one he wanted.  
  
"So I see Setsuna was right about you girls being skilled. I must admit, I was impressed that you could hold off my men that long." Folken commented.  
  
A wide grin formed on the girls' face. "Glade we impressed you. Believe me; we can do more than that." Rei informed.  
  
"Well if Setsuna said you would be helpful, I will take her word." Folken answered.  
  
This made Makoto's grin grow wider. She and the other girls knew about Setsuna's feeling for the Zaibach general. The older woman had always talked good about him and had once said she admired him.  
  
They could tell by Setsuna's eyes that she secretly cared for Folken deeply. After all, they have been friends since Folken worked for Zaibach. And with Folken's statement just seconds ago proved that he trusted Setsuna as well.  
  
"If it isn't too much trouble to ask Lord Folken, when do we begin training?" Minako asked.  
  
Folken scanned over some more information before answering. "First I will assign you girls your rooms. You'll be sharing one with another. Tomorrow Lord Dilandau will be arriving back so you'll begin when he is ready."  
  
Minako couldn't help but smile. She had heard many rumors about the great Lord Dilandau. Setsuna had said he was very strict with his men, skilled with Guymelefs or any weapon, and had a very bad temper. And she also knew that no one messed with him and got away with it.  
  
'This should get interesting' Minako thought.  
  
Her other companions were thinking the same thing before Folken spoke again.  
  
"Ami Muzino, you will share rooms with Rei Hino. Makoto Kino and Minako Aino have the room to the left of your friends." Folken instructed as the girls nodded.  
  
Makoto gave a wink at Minako as she winked back. The two had always been childhood best friends. Ami and Rei were happy with the choice as well, even though all four of the girls got along with each other.  
  
Folken wrote down the room numbers and the roommates before handing them each the small paper. He examined them before realizing something was missing.  
  
"Where are your luggages?"  
  
"We didn't bring them. We had to walk to reach the fortress and thought it would have been a hassle to bring them. We can buy new clothes when we reach a country can't we?" Ami asked politely.  
  
Minako looked at Rei. "I told we should have brought them!"  
  
But Rei just ignored her as she listened to the older man. "Of course. We'll be traveling to Shirazes in two days. Meanwhile you can use some of the training outfits till then."  
  
"Thank you Sir." All four girls said in unison before bowing in accord.  
  
Once the girls were out of sight, Folken took a deep breath. He didn't mind that the new recruits were girls. They were very capable to be soldiers. But the think that worried him was Dilandau. Would the red general be willing to train them? Much less, teen girls? It was going to get ugly when Lord Dilandau returned that was for sure.  
  
.*.*.*.*.*.  
  
Author Notes: Review/Flame/Whatever. But I do warn you, flaming me will only burn Dick-head/Usagi. If you haven't noticed, I have never ignored a flame and let them get away with it. 


	2. Female vs Male

Title: Female Dragon Slayers  
  
Author: Aino Yuy aka Usagi-hater  
  
Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah, the disclaimer applies to all chapters. Do I really have to repeat myself?  
  
Author Notes: Yes, I am still working on this fic. It'll go slow so please don't expect I will update any time soon after this. I usually write when I'm in the mood and it's not really often when I'm in the mood to write a Sailor Moon/Escaflowne fic. Thank you.  
  
Shout Outs:  
  
-The Domestic Ditz: Hmm... I never really knew that. I have seen all of the episodes of Escaflowne and all I know is that Dilandau was the only one who was originally a girl. It is true that Zaibach used children to test their experiments on but I don't think all of the Dragon Slayers were girls... I could be wrong though. Anyways, thanks for the review.  
  
-Ashleigh-Kaiba: We never really got to chat about it but did you download Escaflowne on Kazza? It's a pretty good anime. I do recommend it to people who are interested in gory battle scenes, hot men (Folken, *drools*), and the girl-with-mysterious-powers-sent-to-another-world-to-save-it-and-falls- in-love-with-prince/king plotline.  
  
-Venus Of Love: Thanks girl, thanks a bunch. Glade you like the fic. I was hoping you would. After all, your fic did inspire me to write this.  
  
-Girl-chama: Mmhm, by all means, go right ahead and write the fic. I have something up my sleeves with this so I doubt yours will have the same plotline. If it doesn't contain dick-head (yes, I do hate Usagi) in it, I will be sure to read it. Thank you for the review.  
  
-Sadie Joyce Myst Lady: I'm glade you liked the story since your fics inspired me to write this as well. Lolz, oh dear, how did you ever guess the pairings? But I do have one that I think might shock people. And the Setsuna/Folken scenes will come soon.  
  
-Hidden Angel1: Thank you for the review. I hope this chapters meets your liking as well.  
  
-Fiery of Jupiter: (^__^'') thanks for the review? Well, I guess I should be honored to have someone who has never seen or read the series to read this fic. Thanks a bunch...  
  
-Notorious Lizzie-chan: I was extremely happy to read your review. It's nice to see someone trying to stop the madness on fanfiction.net from many horrendous dick-head centric fics. And so what if the dick-head fans hate you and Myst Lady? It's no lost, trust me.  
  
Lolz, and who told you this was a Dilandau/Minako? *suspects Myst Lady* Hmm... I'll have to talk to her about this. AND OF COURSE I'M IN! Sign me up; I'm ready to kick some dick-head ass.  
  
A Setsuna/Folken lemon huh? Sounds good. I think I might go for it. But of course dick-head fans would just love to get me booted off ff.net and report me. *Sighs* what losers. If I do write a lemon though, I'll post it on Mediaminer. Oh, one more thing. I think you'll love to hear this. A friend of mine is actually doing an anti-dick-head site. It's called A.U.C.C.M, standing for Anti-Usagi-Centric-Crossover-Movement. It's not done yet but when it is, I'll be sure to give you the link.  
  
-Serene Beauty of Aphrodite: Lolz, thanks for the review. You remind me a lot of my friend, Venus of Love (VOL-chan.) She's very hyper, just like you. Hope you enjoy this chap.  
  
.*.*.*.*.*.  
  
Chapter 2: Female vs. Male  
  
A red guymelef was seen hovering high above the sky with ten other blue guymelefs following its lead. A silver-haired boy, about 15 yrs of age was the pilot inside that guymelef. He held a frown on his pale face, his crimson eyes glaring.  
  
'Stupid pathetic fools,' he grunted to himself.  
  
The meeting he had with the Duke of Zade did not turn out too well, leaving the young general of Zaibach enraged.  
  
'He and his kingdom will be the first to burn when I'm through with him.'  
  
The thought of the lilac roof castle engulfed in flames made him smirk. Fire always seemed to be one of his obsessions.  
  
"Lord Dilandau, we'll be arriving at the base soon. It's only seventeen miles away." A voice came from the intercom.  
  
"Right," he answered.  
  
He was looking forward into reaching the floating fortress. He couldn't wait to beat the crap out of his men if he saw anything out of order. Gatty would get it the most since he was left in charge.  
  
'Oh goody,' he sneered.  
  
.*.*.*.*.*.  
  
At the base, the sun was already rising at the east. In a dim-lit room, due to the sun's morning ray creeping though the curtains, two beds held two figures.  
  
One girl, with blonde hair tied in a braid with a red bow, was upside down, her feet on her pillow. Her white sheets were on the floor and her head was almost falling off the bed.  
  
The other had her covers over her face, her brown hair spread everywhere on her pillow. She slept soundly until the sereneness was interrupted.  
  
A loud knock was heard at the door making Makoto stir. She turned and laid on her right side, keeping the covers over her. She was still tired from the long journey yesterday and wasn't ready to get up.  
  
"Makoto, Minako! We don't want to be late!" she heard Rei's voice call from the other side of the door. "Come on and open up!" she ordered.  
  
"Keep it down Rei, you might wake up some one." She heard Ami spoke.  
  
After hearing Rei explain to Ami that everyone was already up and threatening her and Minako that she would get Lord Folken, Makoto lazily got up.  
  
"Alright, alright, I'm coming." She groaned, yawning at the process.  
  
She stretched before slothfully getting off her bed and went to open the door. Makoto saw Rei and Ami dressed in black pants and white shirts, their sword hanging by their side in its cover.  
  
"Don't tell me Minako is still sleeping!" Rei fumed, stomping towards Minako's bed. She shook the bed hard, trying to wake her friend up.  
  
Makoto rubbed her eyes before turning to Ami. The blue haired soldier was holding extra clothes in her hands.  
  
"We found these earlier for you and Minako to wear," she explained, handing them over.  
  
Makoto let out a groan seeing the same uniform of white and black pants that Amy was wearing. "They're so... plain." She complained.  
  
"We can't do much about that for now," Rei spoke from behind.  
  
Minako was already up, heading to the bathroom.  
  
"Put them on and hurry up before we're late for breakfast."  
  
.*.*.*.*.*.  
  
It took the girls close to a half an hour before they could find the cafeteria. They lost their way and went in circles at least three times until they finally asked for directions. Although that didn't help much either.  
  
"That man was rude!" Rei fumed, seeing the cafeteria door ahead.  
  
Minako nodded. "Yeah, we ask him where the cafeteria is and he gives us a nasty looks as if we were diseased."  
  
"Well Setsuna did tell us we would be the only girls," Ami spoke up as they went through the door.  
  
"I don't care, it doesn't mean we're filth," Rei grumbled. She looked around the cafeteria to see it half empty.  
  
A couple of young boys they fought the other day were sitting at a table, chatting. Some of the older men were already done and heading out through the other doors.  
  
"Hey, look at those cuties over there," Makoto grinned, along with Minako.  
  
"How about we greet them good morning?" Minako slyly smiled. She headed towards the boys' table.  
  
Makoto was sure to follow as the two girls walked towards the young Dragon Slayers. Rei and Ami on the other hand paused for a moment.  
  
"I really don't think they're up to Minako's and Makoto's flirting," Amy confessed as she watched.  
  
Rei sighed before going after them. "Come on. Maybe they can tell us what's happening today."  
  
The six Dragon Slayers, Gatty, Shesta, Dallet, Miguel, Viole, and Guimel, where going through what they were going to report to Lord Dilandau when he arrived.  
  
"All our dorms are neat, the swords where already polished, and the Guymelefs were checked. Are we missing anything?" Gatty asked, looking at each of his associates' faces.  
  
He out of all of them was the most worried one. They all knew very well that Gatty would get the majority of beatings if anything was out of the ordinary.  
  
"I think that's about it," Shesta said thoughtfully.  
  
Miguel nodded, holding his head on his hands. Viole and Dallet on the contrary saw Makoto and Minako heading their way.  
  
"Looking who's coming," Viole informed, making Miguel, Gatty, Shesta, and Guimel turn to see the four girls.  
  
'Just great,' Gatty sighed to himself before turning around.  
  
He was going to pretend they weren't there but turned out to be completely useless. The moment Minako appeared; she reached over his shoulder for his toast before taking a bite.  
  
"That was mine you know," he said, turning around.  
  
He did not realize that she was just inches away from his seat and bumped his nose on her arm.  
  
"Sorry hun," Minako winked as Gatty turned around to rub his nose.  
  
Makoto, Guimel and Miguel had to hold in a laugh while Dallet and Viole glared at the two females. Rei and Ami soon arrived behind Makoto.  
  
"Good morning," Ami greeted politely.  
  
"Um, hello... I guess..." Shesta replied, looking at the others to see if he said anything wrong.  
  
It was clear that he never really interacted with the opposite sex.  
  
"Enough, what do you want?" Dallet asked, his voice holding pure hate.  
  
Makoto smirked at him. "Now, now. Just because we kicked your ass yesterday doesn't mean you have to hold a grudge on us."  
  
Viole scoffed. "We went easy on you yesterday since you were girls. We're much tougher than that."  
  
A cunning smile formed on Rei's face. "Is that so? Alright then, we challenge you for a rematch. One on one. Sound good girls?" Rei asked.  
  
Makoto punched her hand into her open palm. "I'm in," she grinned.  
  
Ami nodded in response and when Minako finished swallowing the last of her breakfast, she managed to answer, "Count me in!"  
  
When getting her four friends' consent, Rei turned back to the Dragon Slayers. "Well?"  
  
"You're on!" Dallet countered, standing quickly.  
  
They shook hands.  
  
.*.*.*.*.*.  
  
Folken's stomach growled loudly as he walked towards the cafeteria door. He had woken up at 6 in the morning and went straight to his lab without breakfast. He preferred getting his morning meal late that way no one could bother him while he ate.  
  
Entering the cafeteria, he saw the six Dragon Slayers and the four new recruits heading out the other door.  
  
'What are they up to now?' he thought.  
  
Forgetting about his stomaching aching for food, he quickly followed them. In thirteen minutes, the teens lead him to the training room. He watched Miguel and Gatty go into the armory closet to come back with swords.  
  
'A duel? This should be good.'  
  
.*.*.*.*.*. "Alright, who fights who?" Guimel asked.  
  
"I'm fighting," Dallet said, taking his sword out of its sheath.  
  
Makoto turned to the other three. Giving them a wink, she took out her sword and took a step up.  
  
"Since I probably broke your pride and your beautiful face yesterday, I'll give you another chance to beat the crap out of me." She teased, making Dallet glower.  
  
"Makoto vs. ...," Ami stopped, realizing that none of them knew their names yet.  
  
"Dallet," Miguel finished for Ami.  
  
"Right, Makoto vs. Dallet."  
  
Nodding, Rei then took a step up, "Who's next?"  
  
Looking around, Guimel found his man and pushed him up. "Go for it Shesta."  
  
"No," the blonde opposed, moving away from the center.  
  
But again Guimel pushed him back in. "But you have to!"  
  
Rei raised an eyebrow at this scene while Minako and Ami exchanged looks. The other Dragon Slayers shook their head with shame. Although, Makoto was the only one who watched with amusement.  
  
"Alright sheep boy, you against me." Rei interrupted, pointing her sword at Guimel.  
  
This shocked him, as he pointed at himself. "What? Me?"  
  
"Yes. You," Rei said, motioning her index finger for him to step up.  
  
Makoto and Minako giggled at the pet name Rei made up for the Dragon Slayer while Ami tried to keep a straight face. The other teen boys smirked at the thought of it.  
  
Before Guimel could protest, Viole pushed him towards the center. "Good luck mate."  
  
"Rei vs.-"  
  
"Guimel," Gatty ended for Minako as they watched the four selected soldiers face each other.  
  
Next, Minako saw Miguel close by. "How about you cutie with Ami?" she asked sweetly.  
  
Guimel sniggered as a hint of blush spread on top of Miguel's nose. "Fine," he answered with his teeth garnished together. He took a step towards Ami.  
  
"And you vs. me," Gatty finished, making eye contact with Minako.  
  
The blonde smiled at this. "Name's Minako."  
  
"Gatty, now let's get this over with."  
  
.*.*.*.*.*.  
  
Author Notes: Would you consider that short? I'm not too sure but this chap did take seven pages, excluding the author's notes and the shout outs.  
  
Well, more to come later anyways when I have that mood of writing Escaflowne/Sailor Moon fics again. Review/Flame/Leave, don't care. 


End file.
